owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories Twelfth Theory with Character Analysis - Crowley Eusford. A vampire that holds a knight’s heart
Crowley Eusford has been an interesting character inside of the Owari no Seraph universe; we’ve learnt so far about his crude past thanks to Ferid, even though this was done because he possessed the Michaela trait. Vampire Michaela Volume 2 (Japanese Cover).png Michaela LN Crowley and Ferid in the library.png Chapter 52.png 53 (5).png Episode 11 - Screenshot 57.png Episode 12 - Screenshot 198.png Episode 17 - Screenshot 272.png Episode 19 - Screenshot 42.png Episode 20 - Screenshot 93.png Episode 21 - Screenshot 97.png Episode 24 - Screenshot 260.png Episode 24 - Screenshot 261.png But if we evaluate Crowley, we can see a vampire that is more muscle than brain; even so, in certain parts, he seems to be an ignorant in comapison with Ferid; but that doesn’t mean Crowley’s a vampire that doesn’t care about stuff; this means that Crowley in his own way is also an eccentric vampire but why do I reach that conclusion? First of all, Crowley forgot his revenge quest once he became a vampire and years passed by, but that doesn’t mean he forgot those who once were important to him in the century he started living. I mean, Crowley longed to protect his squad, the group he always was kind to, those who belonged to the crusades, sadly, destiny was cruel with Crowley because someone had in mind bigger plans for him. Second, once Crowley left that human mentality, he started to worry less about life, his existence was more likely a road without direction, we could say he simply lived with the fact that he was alive as a creature that no longer can be defined as “human” but, after Ferid told him about being friends with humans, we could say he was exposed out of his comfort zone, which made Crowley befriend Shinoa squad. This doesn’t mean he treasures them or sees them as something more but it’s more like he was reminded of his previous life, a knight of the crusades. Therefore, it can be seen how he easily joined the group of these teenages and afterwards, Guren squad. But, what does this have to do with his heart? Well, when I refer to his heart, it doesn’t mean something in a literal sense but instead a part of his humanity that remains asleep. We know so far that vampires are creatures that lose their human emotions, Crowley is one of those vampires that still retain those emotions which can be reflected when Shinoa asks him in chapter 56 about the people he is staring at in Ferid’s mantion. We could see in Crowley something we could say is anger, nonconformity, pain, and perhaps sadness. Afterwards, we can see this small fraction of human emotion when Ferid is about to kill Shinoa in chapter 75; this doesn’t mean Crowley cares deeply about her but his reaction is filled with surprise, like if he remembered when Ferid took the life of his friends back then. At the end, what kind of relation does exist with his knight chivalry? It’s simple, Crowley unconsciously tries to protect or give protection to the human group that might battle against the first progenitor; this could also be seen when Ferid, in chapter 76, calls Crowley’s name in order to make him save Ferid, and Crowley doesn’t hesitate to do so which can be related with the fact that it doesn’t matter if Ferid is crazy; in fact, they’re brothers because they share the same “sire” that made them inmortals. What can only be expected in Crowley’s future is that he spends his last battle as a crusade, giving his best to protect that small human group that perhaps even if he can’t detect or feel, that human group might consider him a part of the squad, a friend and lastly family Category:Blog Posts